A Love Unreturned
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: It's Valentines day. A day where love isn't always the only thing experienced. There's a good deal of heartbreak as well. RussiaxLithuania, LithuaniaxBelarus, BelarusxRussia, all one sided.


Okay, this is for Valentines day, where Love isn't always accepted.

Hetalia isn't mine~

-

The snow had fallen for some time now- It was of no surprise. The two countries, in momentary peace, had gathered with each other, where they sat upon the snow. Belarus studied her brother as she childishly clung to his jacket, watching his breath leave his mouth in even puffs of air. Russia violet eyes stared ahead at the ablodute nothingness of the blinding afternoon snow.

"Nii-san, do you love me?" She asked suddenly, her gentle grip tightening around the fabric she held.

She wasn't sure if Russia heard her. Maybe she'd spoken oh so softly that the snow covered her words just like it had covered the ground. Perhaps she hadn't even really said it to him. Her lips were cold with winter's frost. Maybe they were too numb to speak, and she only thought that she had asked that question. She wondered this, because her dear brother hadn't moved.

Suddenly, a reaction came. His eyes flashed down at her, if only for a moment, pulling Belarus back to reality. Still he remained silence. He had heard her, but had not replied.

_That's what I thought._

----

The distance between them seemed to grow ever greater as one male neared the other. Russia walked on, towards his house. Another day, another internal struggle. More tears shed, more blood shed. His boots left a gentle reminder, coloring the snow crimson with each step on the snowy path home. It hurt so much to move, to breath... but No, Mother Russia would not die. Would not give up. There was something he needed to know. A gloved hand, bloodied and wounded just the same as the rest of him settled on the door nob.

"Toris. Toris, do you love me?" It was the first words that fell brokenly from his lips. "Do you love me?"

"Ivan?" Lithuania moved within eye shot, and for a moment, Russia thought he saw just about everything he wanted... His slim frame, his cutely shaped nose... his beautiful blue green eyes that widened in horror at the sight of him...

It was what he wanted.

"Russia!" Lithuania rushed over to the larger country, unable to hold up up as he sagged to his knees. The brunette, wasting no time, opted to treat his more serious injuries then and there.

"Do you love me?" The larger man asked again. Sure, Toris cared. He cared for anyone. Simply healing the country of his physical wounds would not be enough to sooth Russia. He still wanted to know. "Do you love me, Toris?"

"The injuries aren't to bad." Lithuania murmured stiffly. No mattered how much Russia would will it, Liet would not meet his eyes, not even a passing glance. The smaller country continued to dress his wounds, but...

He might as well been pulling Ivan's heart from his chest.

_That's what I thought..._

---

Belarus walked, her head held high, her back totally straight, her hair flowed behind her, all in a very poised and beautiful way. She was a strong woman, but delicate, like a flower. Beautiful in every aspect. That's how Lithuania viewed here.

"Belarus?" He asked as she walked on, a woman possessed, only focused on her destination.

"Belarus." Lithuania jogged a bit to catch up, but even then, he could only stay in step for so long before she was ahead of him again.

It was now or never.

"I think I love you!" He exclaimed without warning. This did nothing to deter or falter her steps.

"Did you hear me?" Lithuania asked slowly, his steps coming to a stop. She kept on walking.

"I love you." Lithuania called again. Nothing. "I love you." His voice cracked, and with each step she took, his heart fell deeper and deeper.

An odd thing happened then. Lithuania... Well, he smiled. He smiled his classic smile... but before long, tears rolled down his cheeks. Weeks went by where he pondered how to tell her- How to confess his feelings. It had taken just a few seconds to tell her.. and about the same about of time for her to completely ignore him.

He bowed respectfully as his vision continued to blur, and held tight to the feeling bursting at his chest to get free. He kept it all in, and watched the colors of her skin, hair and dress disappear from view.

_It had gone exactly how he thought. It was a love unreturned._

_--- _

;A; Erm... Wrote this when I was feeling down. Orz... It's one of my rare sad stories.

I hope you like it?

I did Belarus some Justice, cause she needed to be serious for the story.

They don't exactly go in order. They're more like 3 unrelated one-shots, btw.


End file.
